


Dorian's

by londonmarie



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-12 23:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18456851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/londonmarie/pseuds/londonmarie
Summary: A rewrite of the Dorian scene in the Missionaries episode.





	1. Chapter 1

“Thought we could commiserate together.” Sabrina says.

“No” Nick sighs. “It’s not the same for you. I only had the Academy. It was my home.” He smiles slightly. “But you can always run back to your mortal friends at your mortal school, into the arms of your mortal boyfriend.”

“Not anymore,” Sabrina states.

“Ah” Nick chuckles, “but you tried to, didn’t you?” He accuses. Sabrina starts. Nick’s right, as soon as anything goes wrong in her witch life she runs back to her mortal side.

“You’re right. I did.” Sabrina says as she sits down next to Nick. She wants to tell him how Roz, Theo and Harvey treated her. But this is about Nick and she needs to fix what’s between them.

“And I’m sorry I did. That I made you feel alone.” Sabrina continues. She had talked it over with her Aunt Hilda, and they both agreed that with Aunt Zelda marrying Father Blackwood and moving into the Academy there would be room for a new household member.

Nick snorts at her, and Sabrina knows he’ll think it’s pity, but it’s not. She’s connected to Nick in a way that she’s never been connected to anyone before.

“You can live with me.” Sabrina says softly. “I’ll be your family if you let me.” Nick looks at her pupils wide.

“Is that a joke?” He asks.

“No. I don’t know how or why but we belong together” she pauses “and to each other.” Sabrina dares to look at him. Nick is just staring at her in amazement. It’s shorter than the speech she had planned but it’s more honest than anything she could say, or was going to say.

Nick goes to respond to her when Dorian makes a choking noise, they both look at him and see an arrow bolt sticking out of his throat.

“Dorian” Both Nick and Sabrina say shocked as Dorian falls to the floor.

“Normally I like to give your kind a chance to repent.” A voice says, “But Dorian Gray’s far too dangerous a warlock for that.”

“You two, on the other hand, here’s your chance.” The person with the crossbow says, shooting a bolt towards Sabrina. Nick seemed to anticipate where the shot would go and threw himself in her direction taking her down to the floor, out of harm’s way temporarily. A glass above them shatters and Nick grabs on to Sabrina and tries to use a teleportation spell on them.

“Too drunk to teleport?” The Hunter asks. “That makes my job easier.” Both Sabrina and Nick get up and run behind the small loveseat. “You can’t hide from God. Come out and repent.”

“You shot me. You bitch.” They hear Dorian say. They look at each other shocked. Both of them thought Dorian was dead. 

“I put an arrow through your neck.” The Hunter replies.

“Yes, this one.” And he lifts the arrow and pushes it through the Hunter’s chest. “You see I have a very peculiar invulnerability which makes me insanely difficult to harm.” Dorian whispers. Nick and Sabrina are shocked.

“Well done, Dorian. Ah, but don’t kill him.” Nick says standing up. Sabrina looks up at him walking towards the other warlock “At least until he tells us everything.” Sabrina is shocked at how calm Nick now is. She too stands up, understanding what Nick means. He turns and looks at her.

“If you want to leave I understand.” Nick tells her. Sabrina is surprised he doesn’t automatically assume that she would want to leave, or that he doesn’t tell her to leave.

“I’ll stay.” She responds.

Sabrina watches as Dorian and Nick torture the Witch Hunter. Part of her is disgusted by the act, but another part of her, a darker part, is so angry that the Hunter shot at her and almost hit Nick in the process. She begins to understand how Prudence felt when they saw Harvey with a gun and a dead familiar in the mix, killed by a shot gun. To Sabrina’s regret she thought that Witch Hunters were stories made up by her Aunties and Cousin to scare her. But now face to face with one Sabrina is disgusted and angry. 

Even though Sabrina’s emotions are mixed about Dorian’s and Nick’s actions, she has to admit they are successful, she can only hope that the information the Witch Hunter provided them with before he finally died is accurate. And that they are able to get to her Aunt Hilda and the Academy before any damage can be wrought.

Nick approaches her after he’s cleaned himself of the Hunter’s blood. He looks hesitant. As if Sabrina is going to go on a lecture about what he did was wrong. Nick is surprised when she doesn’t say anything, just looks at him. Her face unreadable.

“Do you still mean it?” He asks, “Can you still live with me after what I just did?”

Sabrina looks away to gather her thoughts. “While I don’t condone what you did, I understand it. A part of me agrees what had to be done, with him dying. He would have hunted us down and hunted down other witches that are innocent. And if the information is correct we don’t have much time. But yes I can.” Nick smiles at her. 

“Let’s go save the coven.” Nick says. “And yes I would love to live with you and have you as my family Spellman.” Nick answers her question without her having to ask it


	2. Catch me as I fall

Roz’s hand grazes the comfort charm that Sabrina gave her and has a vision of Sabrina with a crown of thorns on her head and being impaled not once or twice but three times by a crossbow. Roz is able to see scared boys and girls tied up.

“Harvey, get me the phone and call Sabrina.” She can’t see him but knows that Harvey is doing as she asked. He hands her the phone but it just rings and rings, no answer at the Spellman house.

Nick sobers up enough to teleport himself and Sabrina to Dr Cee’s bookshop diner. When they arrive it’s a mess, the neat aisles are collapse. And fear bolts through Sabrina. She can’t have lost both her Aunts one to marriage to her enemy and one to death.

“Aunt Hilda?” Sabrina calls out into the shop. 

“Yeah?” Hilda emerges from behind the counter. Relief crashes through Sabrina.

“Auntie, you’re okay?” She asks.

“Yeah. Absolutely find. Just cleaning up some spilled milk from a surprise visit from a witch hunter would you believe?” Aunt Hilda says.

“Oh, I can. Did you kill him?” Sabrina questions remember what Nick and Dorian had done. 

“Her and nope.” Hilda replies cheerfully. “But we did chase her out the store. Well he did.” Dr Cee appears next to Aunt Hilda.

“Uh how?” Nick asks.

“Well Sabrina’s Aunt Hilda kissed me and then, uh…she took off the steel that keeps my incubus in check.”

“You’re an incubus?” Questions Nick surprised. Dr Cee nods in response. 

“Then I went berserk.”

“Mm.” Aunt Hilda agrees. “He’s like the Incredible Hulk without that chain on. Scared her right off, didn’t you?”

“A witch hunter attacked us too.” Sabrina says. “A male hunter, and the information we got there’s a third one.”

“We have a pretty good idea where they’re going next.” Nick states. “They call themselves the Innocents.”

“What do they want?” Hilda asks.

“To kill all the witches in Greendale.” Nick replies somberly. “According to the hunter that came after us their plan was to start with the outliers and then go to the Academy.”

“The only problem is that we’re expelled and we’re not getting in without a Hand of Glory.” Sabrina says.

“Ooh, you can take your pick at the botanical room at home.” Hilda offers. They teleport to the house after Hilda says goodbye to Dr Cee. 

When they’re in the botanical room the front door opens. “Sabrina?!” Harvey calls out. 

“Harvey.” Sabrina answers.

“You’re okay?” He asks. Nick rolls his eyes as Sabrina and Harvey hug.

“Well yeah I am. What are you doing here?”

“Roz had a vision of you in thorns and shot with a crossbow.” Harvey replies. “I was with her when she had a vision. I’m sorry how I acted and what I said, Roz and I both are.”

At this Nick perks up a little bit. Sabrina hadn’t told him anything that had happened when she tried to go back to her mortal friends. They would have to have a talk about that. He remembers there was a little bit of sadness to her during the attack at Dorian’s.

“It’s fine Harvey but we have to go, Witch Hunters are attacking the Academy.” Sabrina brushes off his apology. It’s not that she doesn’t appreciate it, she does but right now there are bigger things happening than her hurt feelings.

“Witch Hunters are attacking your other school? Let me come and help.” Harvey offers.

“No way witch hunter” Nick replies, he heard about the dead familiar from Prudence.

Hilda argues for Harvey to come along, much to Nick’s and Sabrina’s dismay.

When they get to the Academy the news isn’t good. The statue is destroyed, and Ambrose comes stumbling in covered in blood. Then Quentin is there telling them where the angels took the other witches.

Sabrina is stunned when Harvey asks Nick if he was going to let her go into the church alone. Nick’s reply only makes Sabrina love him more. The fact he wouldn’t dare tell her what to do or dream of telling her what to do astounds her.

Afterwards as she’s walking Harvey out he keeps looking at her. And Sabrina can see it, there’s a new fear in his eyes. For him she should have been dead. The bolts sticking out of her could attest to that fact. She can feel their relationship tilt further away from romantic. 

“I wish I was the one to catch you as you fell.” Nick admits. Sabrina feels tingly. When she said the words to Harvey that he catches her as she falls, she meant it as a friend. But Sabrina can understand how Nick could take that in a different way than what she meant. He doesn’t know how happy she is that Harvey is her friend again, and that she is even happy for him and Roz being together. She knows that most mortal girls would feel angry and jealous. That they would even turn from their best friend. But all Sabrina can muster is happiness.

However the thought of Nick with another girl whether the girl was mortal, or witch, or even a boy fills her with jealousy and pain. She could feel anger building at the thought.

“Harvey is just a friend now.” Sabrina says. “Yes he’ll be important to me, but you are more so.” Sabrina struggles to explain it to him. “All the things we’ve done, if Harvey was a warlock he would never help me with those things.”

“I doubt it. It seems like he’ll pretty much do anything for you.” Nick replies. 

“No he wouldn’t. You accept me. Mortal and Witch. Harvey couldn’t accept me as a witch and as much as I fought to not write my name in the Book of the Beast, I’m still a witch. It’s part of who I am.” Sabrina admits. “I told him twice and both times he didn’t accept me. And the second time while he had cause to, he didn’t and doesn’t trust me.”

Nick looks at her in wonder, how anyone could not accept Sabrina was beyond him. “Even when I offered Roz a comfort charm he argued that it was evil. That she shouldn’t take it because it was magic. He doesn’t trust any sort of magic. And by doing so he doesn’t trust me. I couldn’t be with someone who couldn’t trust me and I trust them. And Nick I trust you. More importantly you trust me.” Sabrina looks at him. “At least I hope you do.”

“I do.” Nick answers her. 

“There’s this new power inside me and I don’t want to be caught as I fall. I don’t want to fall. With you,… Nick with you you’ve held my hand every step of the way. When I’m with you I don’t fall or need to be caught, you’re alongside me. And that’s what I need and what I want.”

“Can you handle that?” Sabrina asks him.

“Yes.” Is his only reply and he leans forward and kisses Sabrina on her forehead, making her feel even more tingly.


	3. Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick and Sabrina have a conversation

“Witches don’t cure people, they curse people.” Roz said angrily and Sabrina can feel it stab her right in the heart.

“My Nana said that not all witches are evil.”

“She’s right. I’m not evil, Roz.” 

“But witches cursed the Walker women with blindness. That’s evil. That’s only evil. And why is it that right after I kiss your ex-boyfriend, I go blind all at once?” Roz accused

“Roz, I know you’re upset, but if you think for a second that I did this to you—“

“Sabrina, did you?” Harvey asked 

“How could you think that?” Sabrina whimpered tears starting to build up behind her eyes. “How could either of you think that” 

 

The memory keeps replaying in her mind. Nick is lying next to her asleep, but Sabrina can’t sleep. She’s happy that Harvey and Roz are together. Besides she even told Roz that she was seeing someone new. And even if she wasn’t, she’d still support the two of them. They are two of her friends, Roz being her best friend. How could they think that she’d want anything other than happiness for them?

Sabrina wonders if it’s her witch half that makes her okay with the concept of Roz and Harvey. She knows that a normal mortal girl would probably be upset that her best friend and ex-boyfriend are together. But the more Sabrina thinks about it the more she thinks it just her. She’s not an evil person, she’s proven that time and time again going against the Dark Lord’s devotion requests. 

“What is it?” Nick asks her, startling her. Sabrina looks at him.

“Do you think I’m evil?” 

“No, why?” Nick sits up slightly groggy, he was having a wonderful dream about him and Sabrina and their future. But he could feel the tension coming off her.

Sabrina tells him about the conversation she had with Roz and Harvey at the school’s library. And Nick can feel anger build inside him. When Sabrina starts to cry without realizing all Nick wants to do is go to her two friends and let loose the anger. He figures that if Sabrina is crying then they deserve what comes to them.

“And I told them that I wasn’t evil, and Roz seemed to be supporting of me and my witch half at Winter Solstice, but I don’t know if it’s her anger, or if she truly feels that I’m evil in some way.” Sabrina says her tears stopping and starting to dry. Nick reaches up and wipes the remains away.

“Sabrina you are the least evil person I know.” Nick states and Sabrina stares at him, wondering how many evil people he may or may not know.

“What about Tommy and what Harvey had to do?” Sabrina questions. 

“Did you kill him?”

“Not directly, but because of me the Weird Sisters saw Harvey and Tommy hunting and the dead familiar.” Sabrina argues.

“Yes, but if they had found the familiar imagine what would happen. There could possibly be another witch hunt and you could have been the one killed or one of your Aunties or Ambrose. The whole Academy could have been in danger, the whole Coven.” Sabrina never thought of what would happen if Harvey and his family found the familiar. She was too caught up in the threat that the Weird Sisters posed to Harvey.

“But it was evil to kill him.”

“Yes, it was. But that’s on the Agatha and Dorcus, not you. You did nothing to Tommy, you tried to help him.” 

“What I did to Agatha could be considered evil.”

“Sabrina, you had a plan that brought her back to life. And yes the plan went awry, but you couldn’t have known that Tommy’s death was set. And besides if you were evil you wouldn’t have hesitated to steal the pack of gum.”

“I eventually took it.” Sabrina says looking ashamed.

Nick laughs “Sabrina I’m sure mortal kids steal packs of gum all the time, does that make them evil?” Sabrina shakes her head. 

“See least evil person I know.” Nick smiles at her, “you’re just a rebel.” Sabrina looks at him again, one of their first conversations playing in her head.

“Just how you like your witches.”

“No, just how I like my witch.” Sabrina warms and leans down to kiss Nick. He pulls her on top of him and Sabrina thinks that if she has him she doesn’t need to worry about good and evil, because he’ll be with her every step of the way keeping her grounded.


End file.
